


Comfort Food

by Midknight_thief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknight_thief/pseuds/Midknight_thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmons + stuffing = perfection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolmatsujpeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolmatsujpeg/gifts).



"Are you sure you want the rest? Can you handle it?"

Simmons held the plate of nearly gone cake up in one hand, gently rubbing grifs stomach with the other. Grifs rested his head in Simmons lap, purring as Simmons rubbed his already distended stomach. Small hickies covered the expanse of Simmons pale neck and chest, his bright red hair disheveled and sticking up. Grif smiled lazily, blushing.

"Yeah, I can handle it."

Simmons smiled, scooping up the last bite of the Oreo ice cream cake and feeding it to grif. Grif moaned quietly, sighing contently when Simmons pulled the spoon away and gazing up lovingly into his eyes.

"Feel like giving me a blowjob?"

Simmons giggles cutely, setting down the plate and moving to take grifs boxers off, slowly licking up his cock and humming. Grif moans as he lets his fingers tangle in Simmons hair, leaning his head back and letting himself be pampered.


	2. Round 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons takes a turn for the stuffing...his very first time trying.

Simmons moaned shakily, sighing when grif gently rubbed his stuffed stomach. Seeing how much grif lived when he stuffed him, he decided to give it a try himself. Though, he could never imagined how amazing it felt. His stomach felt warm and heavy, and the bed felt so comfortable as grif held another spoonful of ice cream to his lips.

Simmons opened his mouth and ate what was offered, smiling contently and leaning his head back. He moaned quietly, making grif smile.

"See? I told you it felt good, baby." 

Simmons nodded and leaned his head up for a kiss, grif kissing back eagerly.

"You were right. I didn't think it would feel THIS good..."

Grif grinned and kissed all over Simmons neck, smirking wickedly. 

"Well then."

He picked up a small plate of pie leftover from their anniversary party.

"How about round 6?"


	3. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty relatable, This one.

"Do you think I could eat a whole deep dish pizza?" 

Grif looked up from the pizza menu for a local pizza parlor at Simmons sceptically. They were ordering pizza since neither of them actually felt like cooking. Simmons snorted. 

"Dex, you could probably eat a deep dish with every single topping they offer, and still want more. Simmons smirked at him, light blush on his cheeks. Grif slowly smirked as well, picking up the phone as fast as he could. 

\----------------------

"Holy...shit..."

Grif later shirtless on the couch, empty pizza box on the coffee table with not a crumb or piece of cheese to be seen. Simmons blushes hard and stated in awe as grifs chest rose and fell after finishing the whole pizza, with every topping imaginable. However, a box that once held mini cinnamon twists also lauded beside the pizza box, empty with only a slight dusting of powdered sugar left. 

Simmons gulped as Grif moaned tiredly, both blushing. "Jesus Christ dex..."

Grif smiles proudly. 

"Got any more?"


	4. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ideal snow day

Neither of them had to work that day, there were no plans, and it was snowing outside. It was the perfect time for grif to make his favorite Oreo pancakes...and to stuff Simmons with them.

The whole was spent with just endless stuffing, all with different kinds of pancakes. It all started innocently enough, with just one plate and breakfast in bed, before it quickly escalated into s stuffed Simmons and at least three blow jobs from grif. 

Grif currently rubbed Simmons stomach gently, deepthroating him and completely spoiling him as Simmons moaned loudly and tiredly.

"O-oh gosh, dex..."

Simmons could barely buck his hips as he finished because of his heavy stomach. Grif smiled and sat up after swallowing, continuing to rub Simmons stomach. "You ok?"

Simmons giggled goofily. "So good..."

Grif chuckled and kissed his cheek. "

"Good."


	5. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handjobs and Oreos

Grif moaned quietly as Simmons rubbed his full stomach. He was filled with at least two pizzas, a box of cinnamon sugar twists, 3 cans of coke, and a slice of Oreo ice cream cake. Yet, he was still hungry.

Grif nuzzled his head into Simmons lap, whining for more.

"Babyyyyyyy..."

Simmons smiled and ran a hand through grif's thick and fluffy dark hair. "Still hungry?"

Grif nodded and closed his eyes, whining lowly. Simmons chuckled and used his other hand to rub grifs distended belly.

"You're lucky I like to spoil you." 

He got up gently and walked into the kitchen, returning with a glass of milk and a plate of Oreos. Grif cooed happily and laid his head back down in his lap. Simmons smiled warmly and began to feed him, gently tugging grifs underwear down and giving him a slow handjob as he did. 

Grifs breath hitched slightly before he kept eating, moaning contently as Simmons trailed a thumb over the head of his cock. "God, babe..."

Simmons giggled cutely and he rubbed slowly, moving in a gentle rhythm as he fed his husband. He carefully added more pressure as he kept rubbing, bringing his hand up and licking it before continuing to add speed. 

Grif moaned and whimpered, swallowing the last Oreo and sip of milk before cumming with a soft gasp, his arm covering his eyes. He purred contently, peaking up at Simmons as the redhead licked his fingers clean with a smile. Grif sighed and smiled, laying back and closing his eyes for a well earned nap.


	6. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full, warm bellies are literally the best

"Shhhh...there you go, baby..."

Simmons moaned around grifs cock at the low, husky dirty talk. He continued sucking and lightly licking the tip, his eyes closed in bliss. He was on his back on the bed, only his head hanging off as grif gently fucked his mouth. 

Simmons's belly was already full with that nights dinner and a few previous rounds of grifs cum, his stomach comfortably warm and full as he worked for a last round. Grif bit his lip and gently kept thrusting. 

"Can you handle it baby?" he grunts lowly and thrusts a little harder. "Can you handle one more round?"

Simmons moaned and gripped grif's thighs the best he could while being upside down. He could take it. He knew he could. He needed it. 

"Fuck, Dick..." Grif started thrusting faster and harder, gasping and groaning as he finished, stuffing Simmons completely with his cum.

He pulled away and Simmons swallowed, looking so happy and content. "Dexter..."

Grif purred and pulled him upright to help him clean up and lay down, rubbing his boyfriends belly as they cuddled under the covers, both drifting off to sleep with full tummies.


End file.
